Call of Nightwing
by Supergirl Forever
Summary: Nightwing is kiddnapped by a mysterious enemy. Leading the team on a quest to rescue their leader. But is something bigger going on here? Will the team be able to pull together without their leader in order to save him? Or will they be to late..


**This is my first fanfic! So i apologise if it isnt great, but ipromise the story will get better.**

* * *

The team walked through the Zeta tube, as it recognized each of them. They where beaten and exhausted. Just coming back from a hard fought mission.

"Ugh… I thought yousaid that would be easy." Whined Beast Boy as he crashed on the couch.

"Things don't always go as planned" Answered NightWing. He was also very tired but tried not to show it. He looked around at his team. They where bruised up after their fight with the Reach and an unexpected Black Beetle.

Superboy yawned as he asked. "What time is it?" Miss Martian looked at the clocked eyes widening slightly. "Its almost 1:15in the morning." She answered finally.

"You guys need to go rest. We've had a tough night. You all disserve a good rest." Says Nightwing

"you don't have to tell me twice!" Said Beast Boy as he jumped up and ran over to M'gann. "Come on M'gann lets go!" Mgann giggles as her little brother pulled on her arm. "Alright, aright. We're going." She looks at her friends with a warm smile. Saying "Goodnight." As her and her little brother walked through the Zeta tube.

"I better get going. My mom will be worried sick. Goodnight amigos." The group watched as Blue Beetle walked out. Of course followed by the speedster Impulse, "Night guys!." He said cheerfully as if he wasn't tired at all. As he sped out of the Zeta tube.

Robin sluggishly walked up to his older brother. Dick smiles at him. Tim returning the friendly smile.

"Go rest up Rob. Alfred will be waiting for you at Wayne Manor."

Robin nodded without hesitation and walked out.

"You need sleep too you know."

Dick turned to face Superboy. The two of them the only ones left in the cave. The whole team wasn't called in because the mission was supposed to be simple, but things hadn't gone as planned.

"Ill go to be in a couple hours."

"What will you be doing?" Connor asked his friend as he crossed his arms across his chest. Staring at Nightwing.

"I have some pepper work and other things to do." He smiled slightly. Knowing what was coming next.

Connor just sighed. "You wont be in bed in a couple hours. We all know how you get carried away with your 'work.'"

Dick just smiled. Causing Connor to roll his eyes.

"Just promise me you'll at least a couple hours of sleep. Even the fearless leader needs sleep,"

Dick smiled again at his friend. He admired that Connor worried about his health. "I promise." He finally said.

Superboy turned and walked to his room. Him and Dick where the only ones living in the cave at the time. Sure dick had his apartment in Buldhaven but he stayed in the cave as much as he did in his apartment.

Nightwing walked to the computer and began his work.

* * *

**4:05AM**

Nightwing worked endlessly, with no end insight. There's something he couldn't figure out. He didn't know how the Reach and Black Beetle was able to find their location so easily. He carefully made the plan so that they _wouldn't_ be spotted. He sighs. "Another dead end.." he mumbles quietly to himself. About to start again when suddenly remembering his promise. Looking at the time he let out another sigh. 4:35am. Superboy was right. He does get carried away with his work. Between leading the team, planning missions, patrolling buldhaven, helping his mentor Batman and whatever else he had to do, nightwing barely had time to breath.

"A promise is a promise." He says quietly, again talking to himself. Another sign that he was exhausted. Turning off the computer he made sure everything was locked and secured.

Dick slugged his tired body to the couch, grabbing the remote and plopping on the couch. He turned on the tv, not realizing just how tired he was. Now barely able to keep his eyes open. Dick quickly differed into a relaxing and much needed sleep.

* * *

**4:45 AM**

Nightwing suddenly woke to what sounded like foot steps coming from behind where he slept. Acting on instinct the hero jumped up already in a fighting stance. Prepared for whatever or whoever it might be. To his surprise nothing was there.

His body relaxed and he straighten his back.

'Maybe it was just a dream.' He thought. 'better take a look around. Just to be safe.'

He walked down every hall. Checking every room for anything suspicious. Nothing.

He went to Connors room. Slightly opening the door, relieved to see that he was still asleep. Like Superman, Superboy had enhanced hearing. If anyone was actually here Connor would have heard them then came to warn nightwing.

Nightwing started to shut the door. 'It was nothing.' He thought. 'just a dream.'

The second Nightwing closed the door, he found himself wincing in pain. Something had hit him. He reached towards his neck and pulled out a metal dart.

Before he had a chance to prepare himself for a fight, he hit the ground unable to stand. Whatever was in the dart had very quickly drain his energy. His head laying on the ground, vision growing blurry he sees what he thinks is the figure of a man standing at the end of the hallway, walking towards the hero.

"Long time no see, Nightwing." The strange figure said with coldness in his voice as nightwing blacked out.

….

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon. Please review, also if you have any suggestions id be happy tocomsider them. **


End file.
